This new initiative is to develop and support a recombinant protein expression unit, RPEU, designed to identify suitable expression systems to produce milligram to gram amounts of adequately folded and post- translationally modified proteins for early stages of vaccine development and for structural studies. The RPEU will consist of 1) a molecular biology group for designing and engineering recombinant DNA for transfection into bacteria, yeast and baculovirus; 2) a production group which will analyze protein production and optimize fermentation conditions from the resultant recombinant bacteria, yeast and baculovirus-infected insect cells; 3) a protein purification and analysis group that will work on post-production process development and will do the preliminary analysis of the resultant recombinant protein for structural and immunological integrity; and 4) a collaborative group that will include LPD and extramural investigators whose major goal will be studying the functional/immunological and structural characteristics of the recombinant malaria parasite proteins produced.